


Wooing

by 20secondssince



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, previous pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20secondssince/pseuds/20secondssince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band has a pre-Christmas party and exchange gifts. Theo’s gift for Adam is a bit more than just friendly. Written for HBAC 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my own tumblr, 20secondssince.tumblr.com

Adam was already at Theo’s door when the singer frantically finished packing his presents, still shirtless and his hair a complete mess. They usually did not celebrate Christmas with the band, but after Paul had jokingly suggested having a small pre-Christmas party the idea had become a thing. Theo stuffed the nearly identical packages in a tote bag after quickly scribbling down the names on the wrapping. He quickly grabbed the usual white collared shirt from his bed, happy he had ironed it before taking a shower that had taken much longer than he had planned.

Theo was greeted by Adam leaning nonchalantly against the wall outside his flat when he opened the door. Theo knew he wasn’t looking his best with an untied scarf around his neck and his jacket open. ‘Let’s go!’

Adam huffed ‘Not even a “hello?” Rude.’

‘Yeah yeah, sorry I was late but we can’t be later than this.’ Theo grabbed Adam’s hand when the man didn’t move as soon as Theo had finished locking up the flat. ‘I don’t even know exactly where we’re going.’

‘That’s why you’ve got me.’ Adam teased as he was dragged down the stairs to the waiting cab. ‘Paul’s not even there yet and he was the mastermind. Just got a message from Lael.’

Theo didn’t answer, grabbing the tote bag as if his life depended on it, earning a confused look from Adam. ‘I’ll tell you later’ was Theo’s only reply.

\---

Theo’s dishevelled look had made him the talk of the evening, mainly being the butt of Paul’s jokes. Paul had been fashionably late to join them in the corner of the calm pub. Nobody would expect them to hang out there, which was one of the reasons they had chosen it. They exchanged gifts early in the evening but agreed they would open them right before leaving.

‘You’re like a small kid Christmas.’ Lael said as Theo was trying to shake his presents to figure out what was inside them.

‘It’s tradition!’ Theo defended himself, but only got a pat on his shoulder for the trouble from Adam.

‘What are you guys up to over the holidays?’ Lael was already nursing his second drink of the night and had hogged the basket of chips they had got for the table.  
Theo reached over the table, almost elbowing Pete in the side as he took a couple of chips. ‘Nothing special, probably ending up cursing at Jak to keep up the spirit.’

Adam sipped his drink to get some time to think. ‘No plans yet, but if nothing else there’s the family. I haven’t seen my brother in almost a year.’ Adam confessed, stealing a chip from Lael who let out a ‘hey!’.

‘Have fun then. If you’ve got nothing to do you can always pop by at ours’ Paul raised his glass. Adam would still end up at Theo’s, but it was the thought that counted. ‘The girlfriend’s parents invited us over on Christmas Eve and we’re both working during the holidays so we’re staying there.’

‘If you want a kiddie Christmas, come and say hi.’ Pete was not really complaining. ‘I love my family, but it can be chaos. In the best way possible, of course.’

‘Theo and Lael should come over and play Santa and elf to occupy the kids.’ Adam meant it as a joke, just like Paul had meant this evening but the dangerous smiles Theo and Pete wore already told the pianist Christmas wouldn’t be a completely calm time for them.

‘Going away, so can’t help, but send me pictures!’ Lael got an even better idea. ‘Besides, Adam already looks like a young Father Christmas. No need to buy a costume.’

‘I still don’t care that much about this whole happy holiday thing.’ Theo confessed.

‘You’re just annoyed I got a present for everyone else but you.’ Adam ruffled Theo’s hair. Paul rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness that he had grown used to to see from his friends.

‘You still have thirteen days before you have to give one.’ Theo defended his wounded pride.

‘I bet he’s got you one but it’s something overly cheesy and embarrassing so he doesn’t want us to know.’ Pete nicked a chip from the almost empty basket.

‘He better, that’s what best friends are for.’ Theo was not sure he’d see Adam before Christmas and had no idea when he would get it.

‘All in good time. Now, my turn to order?’ Adam stood up and grabbed the empty glasses from the table, ending the discussion.

\---

Theo ended up with an empty notebook, a gift card to M&S (Paul showing his silent approval of Theo’s favourite brand of trousers) and a CD from an underground artist Lael had introduced him to. The bitterness over not getting a gift from Adam still clouded Theo’s thoughts and he regretted already giving Adam his gift.

Theo was biting his inner cheek as Adam opened his gift as the last one in the group. All of the attention was on Adam. Theo cursed inwardly as Adam unwrapped the pair of festive socks and hoped Adam wouldn’t notice the message he’d pinned on the inside of one of them.

‘So, umm, everyone happy with what they got?’ Theo asked to get Adam away from the spotlight. He wouldn’t have needed to, as Adam excused himself two seconds later and said he needed to leave. Lael teased Adam for only being here for the presents, but Adam only shrugged it off. Something had definitely changed and Theo hoped he hadn’t screwed everything up.

Theo was unsure what to do, but his mind was made up for him by Paul who apparently knew something. ‘Go get him.’

Theo didn’t need more encouragement as he quickly grabbed his coat and ran outside in the chilly weather, trying to spot Adam in the dark night. He found the man leaning against the wall, similarly to how he had greeted Theo earlier.

‘You saw the message.’ There was no question about it. Adam knew what Theo had written but he hadn’t run away.

‘Yes.’ Adam rubbed his bare hands together, trying to warm them in the cool night. ‘My answer is yes.’

Theo resisted the temptation to go over and hug Adam warm. ‘Yes you want to spend Christmas with me?’

‘Yes I want to spend Christmas with you, idiot.’ Adam laughed. ‘And you’ll get your present then.’

‘Great. Is it a date then?’ Theo asked, suddenly finding the speck of dirt on the tip of his shoe extremely interesting.

‘We’ll give it a try and see where it goes.’ Adam answered and suddenly Theo’s night seemed to have become perfect.

‘Present and a date? You’re spoiling me already! I hope you don’t think I’m high maintenance’ Theo’s hands were shaking from nervousness as Adam grabbed them.

‘I’ve known you way too long to not know that. Cab?’ Adam suggested.

Theo admitted he’d forgotten his precious tote bag in the pub and went to get it as Adam hailed a cab. The knowing smirk Paul gave him didn’t matter as Theo felt a huge weight had left his shoulders. Working together for three albums seemed to be the charm to get Adam after all.


End file.
